Snowfall
by hallow777
Summary: Castle and Beckett take a tumble in the snow. Fanfiction Christmas Present for AllusionToAnIllusion.


**I'm really into the Christmas spirit lately for some reason. And because of that, I'm giving the people that ask for them, Fanfiction Christmas presents! All you have to do is send me a message either on here, on tumblr, or a DM on twitter. Telling me what pairing or character you would like me to use and at least some kind of idea for a plot. Even if its just them going to the park or some other random thing. The plot or setting you give me can be as detailed as you want, or just a really vague one, as long as you give me something to go on.**

**This one is for AllusionToAnIllusion here on FF, I hope it came out like you wanted!**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

A good six inches of snow crunched underfoot as Castle and Beckett made their way through Central Park, towards one of the more wooded areas where Ryan and Esposito were waiting for them.

For three days now, they had been working on this case with hardly any leads. Mostly because the only thing they had was a body to work with as the crime scene was covered with snow and ice, thanks to the near blizzard weather they had been having.

But today the sun was shining and the snow was starting to melt so they were trekking through the snow back to the crime scene. Beckett had initially sent Ryan and Esposito to check it out but when they called to say they found what could be the murder weapon, she had to go down and take a look.

"If you fall because you are too busy playing with your phone, I'm leaving you behind." Beckett said when she looked over at him and noticed that he was paying more attention to his phone than where he was going.

"I'm not going to fall. I'm perfectly capable of doing two things at once." He said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

It wasn't even two minutes later when he lost his footing while going down a small hill. In typical Castle fashion, he flailed around dramatically while gravity took effect and accidentally, or purposefully she wasn't sure which, grabbed her arm to steady himself.

If she had been expecting that move, it would have been okay, but she wasn't and the sudden weight on her arm made her lose her footing as well.

They tumbled down the small hill in a tangle of limbs and cloth until they came to a stop at the bottom with Castle half lying on top of her.

He looked down at her and took stock of their position before a smirk graced his face.

"Well now, this is a nice position, don't you think? Though I imagine you'd rather be on top-" He undoubtedly had more to say but she quickly silence him by taking a handful of snow and shoving it in his face.

Castle jumped up off her with a shriek as he frantically brushed the cold snow off his face, glaring at the detective who was currently laughing her ass off at his reaction.

_Well two can play that game._ He thought as he bent down without her noticing and scooped up a nice sized ball of snow.

It took a few seconds for the fact that he had just hit her with a snowball registered in her brain. Her laughter stopped immediately as she glared up at him from her still seated position.

Being the master of details that he was, Castle immediately noticed when her fingers twitched and he took off running just in time to miss the snow ball she had quickly scooped up and thrown at his head.

She chased after him for a little while before the retaliated and chased after her with an arm full of snow balls to pelt her with. They kept up their snow ball fight until they reached the crime scene, where Ryan and Esposito were staring at them like they were crazy.

Which is what they probably looked like, since they were both soaked from the melted snow, along with the still solid snow that was desperately clinging to nearly every inch of their bodies.

They were mercilessly teased about 'exactly' what happened that got them all covered in snow, but Beckett was still coming off the adrenaline rush and didn't regret their impromptu snowball fight at all.

At least until the cold melt snow started seeping through the multiple layers of clothing she was wearing. Then she started regretting it a little but it made her feel a little better when they realized that during their tumble down the hill, Castle had let go of his phone.

Seeing him dramatically mourn the loss of his phone was worth having soaking wet, nearly frozen, underwear. Almost.

* * *

**Meh, the ending could have been better but that's all I could think of... **


End file.
